


Once Upon A Convention

by fliptothecside



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anime Convention, Conventions, Cosplay, Cute Choi Youngjae, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, F/M, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Kim Seokjin | Jin, Humor, Jealous Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook is a Brat, Minor Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Not the best day to be Kim Seokjin, Prince Charming Park Jinyoung, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fliptothecside/pseuds/fliptothecside
Summary: “Pervert!” she screamed.OrSeokjin and Y/N cosplay as Sango and Miroku for an anime convention for the first time. Y/N is having fun… but it's also not the best day to be Kim Seokjin.





	Once Upon A Convention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThiccBoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiccBoi/gifts), [ur_calicofish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ur_calicofish/gifts), [TenTenTenshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenTenTenshi/gifts).

> This was inspired by a conversation with my friends regarding cosplaying and it brought up the idea of Seokjin cosplaying as Miroku.

"This costume is tight," you gasped, trying to move your butt around so your panties don’t get wedge up your crack. “I knew I should’ve gone on a diet to lose some weight and wore spandex.”

Seokjin and you were walking down the parking garage. Seokjin parked his SUV in the convention’s lot… even if it costs more money than street parking, he did not want to circle around the downtown block to find one. Sadly, they got to the convention later than anticipated and had to look awhile before finding one in the corner, far away from the nearest elevator. 

"You look good baby," his eyes couldn’t help but look up and down your body. You were walking just a few steps ahead of him, holding onto your homemade hiraikotsu (boomerang) in the front of your body while you were adjusting yourself. The black jumpsuit you bought and modified with the add-ons to finish Sango’s demon-slayer outfit fit like a key to your body. As much as he loved it on you… he couldn’t wait to take it off you tonight. He loved your curves, and this outfit showed every inch of your body’s perfection in his eyes. 

Which meant that every man and woman would be** _ gawking at you._ **

“Great,” he mumbled. 

Seokjin is a very composed guy, never tries to emit any negative auras. Although for his girlfriend… he tends to get very protective… especially when Y/N dresses up. You on the other hand love to show-off Seokjin’s body. Always poking his muscular chest and lifting off his shirt to show to everyone because you love to tease Seokjin. He was still insecure about showing off his body… even though he had a wonderful flat six-pack stomach, the broad shoulders you love to hold onto and those manly thighs you frequently run your fingers up and down. 

Yep, you love to show him off to people… and he hates to see you dressed so sexy in front of others.

This year was the first time Seokjin and you cosplayed together as a couple. Not to say you guys haven’t dressed up in couple’s costume before… the first year dating each other, you guys dressed as the Jim and Pam from the Office for Halloween and the 2nd year was Scott Pilgrim and Knives Chau from Scott Pilgrim vs. The World. This time... this was the first instance you guys both agreed to cosplay together at a convention; as **Sango** and **Miroku** from Inuyasha. 

Ah, the **AnimeExpo International. **

The biggest one was held in Los Angeles, and overtime due to the thriving popularity to the anime and Japanese cultural phenomenon the convention was brought to other cities, this year they held one in Seoul. 

Which brings us to now… Seoul’s AnimeExpo International. Where you and Seokjin are in the elevator, making your way up the ground level to meet up with friends. While the elevator music was surrounding you, you couldn’t help but glance over to Seokjin. Dressed as Miroku, Jin looked almost like an exact replica of the character on the show. With the black hair and thick bangs in front to hide his forehead… the only this he lacked was a small ponytail on the back of his neck. Heck, he even wore blue contact lenses and gold earrings (that he “borrowed” from you) on his ears to match the character.

“Honestly wearing just a robe and carrying this staff is like the easiest cosplay outfit I’ve had in forever… I feel so free and comfy wearing this. Maybe I should wear robes more often.”

“But it doesn’t show off _ your body… _”

“Honestly lady, I thought you would want me to _ hide my body _ away from others, not _ show it _ to the world.”

“Hey **if you got it then flaunt it**, that’s my motto.” Y/N chirped.

“Yes but also I would rather you let people use their imaginations then be so free.”

“Just say that you are jealous and I’ll stop wearing those clothes you deem ‘inappropriate’, Jin.” 

“Hey, I’ve never said that you couldn’t wear them or it’s inappropriate… I just think they are a bit ‘**_suggestive_ **’ for certain times…”

“You mean when I’m wearing a fitted dress like the rest of the girls at the club,” Y/N gave a smug look towards him. “I literally saw like 2 other girls wearing the same dress like me but in a different color.” 

“Well they aren’t my girlfriend are they?”

“They better not or else your penis would be cut off when we get home.”

“Calm down Lorena Bobbitt, you are ** _my one and only,_**” Seokjin stated while trying to protect little Seokjin with his shakujo staff.

“Mmmhmmm.”

You guys finally made it to the main floor of the convention. Hundreds of people surround you the moment you and Seokjin walk off the elevators. The couple was trying to figure out if they wanted to hit the main hall or check out the local artists' area first.

“Y/N noona!” a familiar voice appeared in front of them.

A man dressed as Kakashi from Naturo was in front of you. Y/N squinted her eyes to see if she could who was talking to her behind the mask.

“It’s me…” the person took off the mask.

“Oh **Youngjae**!”

“Hi Noona… oh, demon-slayer Sango… nice,” Youngjae smiled.

“Thank you.”

Youngjae was dressed as Kakashi… navy pants with the matching colored top and a forest military green vest. Half of his face was covered by a mask, along with the blue headband with the metal plate in front with the village symbol. 

“I almost didn’t recognize you… you also changed your hair color.”

“Yep… I look good in silver-gray hair yeah,” he laughed. 

“Yes... definitely one of my favorite _ sunshine ninjas,_” Y/N chuckled. 

“Hey, Seokjin-sshi.”

“Hi Youngjae, you here by yourself?”

“No, I got separated from Yugyeom, BamBam, and Jungkook.” 

“Are you guys all dressed up in Naruto characters?”

“Yeah pretty much.”

“How long did it take for you to work on your costume, Y/N noona?”

“Hmm... the costume wasn’t as bad. I found a black bodysuit that was more workout wear than just cotton and added her pink accessories and the shoulders within a week. The longest was trying to find something for her boomerang weapon,” Y/N pointed at the huge weapon next to her. 

“Wait... is it actually wood?” Youngjae poked at the object.

“Nope… it’s actually porexpan… you know those foams you get from your Amazon boxes. I cut it out, glued it together and added on some plasters paint layers to create the roughness and then finished it off with finding some similar fake-like wood wallpaper.”

“Whoa, that’s cool.”

“Yeah I originally wanted to make it out of wood, but that would’ve been heavy to carry it around all day.”

“You could’ve had Seokjin hyung carry it instead.”

Seokjin glared at Youngjae. “No, I wouldn’t have carried it for it… it’s not even part of my costume.”

“But I’m sure Miroku has carried it once or twice on the show,” Youngjae chirped.

“Yeah… I agree with what Youngjae said,” Y/N smirked at her boyfriend. Today was not starting out well for Seokjin. Seokjin mumbled “**_whatever._ **”

“Okay well I better find the rest of the gang… most likely they are in the hanger that’s close to the food cafeteria or found the newest video game releases. See you guys later!” Youngjae gave his otter-like smile.

“Bye Youngjae!”

\----

“OMG Sango! Miroku!” Someone yelled right behind Y/N and Seokjin.

“Can I get a photo of you, you guys look exactly like the characters.”

“Aww thanks, yes you can.”

After a few shots, a hoard of people came nearby Y/N and Seokjin… wanting to take a photo of them or with them. After a while, Seokjin was desperate to leave the area. It wasn’t like he wasn’t enjoying people photographing him but there were times his eyes glanced over to his girlfriend and saw a few random hands almost grazing or just above certain parts of her body that he didn’t like anyone to touch but him.

“Babe you okay?” Seokjin couldn’t help but whisper but loud enough for Y/N to hear.

“Yeah,” she was trying to talk while smiling for the camera. “Why what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, but I think we should start walking… I wanna check out some of the booths before the panel coming up in an hour,” Jin coming up with an excuse to end the photoshoot soiree.

“Oh right, sorry.”

Y/N moved away, excusing herself and Seokjin from the photos. 

\----

After the panel that Seokjin wanted to see the couple walked out… checking out exhibitors’ booths. 

“OMG I knew we chosen Saturday to cosplay… and as much as I like the photo-taking and recognition... I am sweating in this outfit,” Y/N stated.

“You want me to grab you some iced water to cool you down?”

“No it’s fine, but I can’t wait to take this off later.”

She heard a couple of whistles and cat-calls to her as she passed by them.

“Hello baby.”

“Damn she got a nice ass, I wouldn’t mind getting behind that.”

“Hello Sango, I wouldn’t mind you having fun with my boomerang.”

“If you need help taking off your suit I wouldn’t mind helping you.”

Y/N rolled her eyes while Jin turned around to find the culprits.

_ “Who _ ** _the fuck_ ** _ said that?” _ Jin spat. 

“Jin-ah…_ it’s okay. _ They’re just stupid horny boys… leave them to their insecurities,” Y/N soft spoke to him, trying to deter Jin from a heated argument. 

“They should know what they are saying is inappropriate sexist shit.”

“They probably do know but lack the brains to follow and understand.”

Jin nodded, still fixed on finding out guilty party that was commenting about his girlfriend. She noticed Jin trailing behind her, with a sullen look. 

“Hey,” she turned around to face him. He stopped walking. “**_I’m fine, _ ** besides… ** _I got you to protect me_**… Miroku could easily take those boys down… that or use his wind tunnel to suck them in an endless vortex.” She drew hearts on his chest with her fingers.

Seokjin chuckled and kissed Y/N tenderly. “I got your back, baby.”

She hummed. “See? There’s my Seokjinnie I love and adore.”

“Yeah because _ I am awesome_,” he smirked.

“And now Ego Jin is here,” she muttered as looked away from him and went to a nearby booth.

\---- 

Y/N and Seokjin passed by one of the most popular booths, a lot of stuff animals, stickers and bags for purchase. There were a lot of kids around… and one little girl ran up to Y/N and tugged on the pink sash on her waist. 

“**Pretty!**” she yelled.

Y/N turned to look at the small girl and smiled. “Aww thanks, you look cute in your costume. Who are you?”

“I’m Sailor Mars.”

“Wow, you are Sailor Mars. You’re the prettiest one I’ve ever seen.” 

The little girl giggled until she saw Seokjin crouched down next to her. Her eyes twinkled with curiosity when she saw his face. 

“Hey Sailor Mars,” he gave his cute smile… eyes closed and a grin like a Cheshire cat. 

The little girl suddenly went quiet and hid behind Y/N. Seokjin was concerned. Did he do something wrong? The little girl just stared at him behind Y/N legs.

“Ummm… so Mars… where are your other sailor friends?” Seokjin politely asked.

She didn’t say anything… that is until she shouted out loud like a banshee.

**“PERVERT!”** she screamed.

Seokjin and Y/N eyes widen. The people around them stopped their movements.

** _Oh dammit._ **

“Uhhhh…” Seokjin couldn’t speak. Flustered by the little girl’s sudden shout. He’s never had someone say that to him at all… well, his girlfriend has a couple of times, but Y/N only said it when he was being cheeky with her and when he clings to her for fun and pleasure.

“He’s a pervert!” the girl exclaimed.

“Ahh mini Sailor Mars, you can’t say that… he is not a pervert,” Y/N was calmly trying to talk to the anxious girl.

Seokjin decided to step a few inches back… worried why she was yelling at him, but also clinging onto Y/N.

“Ahh Jiyoon! There you are!” a scraggly voice came out of nowhere.

Footsteps came coming towards Seokjin and Y/N. _“**I am so sorry,**”_ a voice said, gasping for air as it seems as this person was running around the convention looking for the small girl. 

“Oh… Seokjin hyung, Y/N noona,” the male voice said. The couple lifted their heads towards the direction of the voice.

“**Taehyung**?”

“Hi guys,” Taehyung breathly spoke. He smiled at the couple before he looked stern at the little girl next to Y/N.

“Jiyoon, I told you to stay put and don’t leave my side.”

“Wait, you know this little girl?” Seokjin asked.

“Yeah, she’s my cousin’s daughter, I told her I would bring her to the convention since she couldn’t be here. We were having fun and then I just turned away my back from her for one second and then she was gone. Thank you guys for finding Jiyoon. My cousin would kill me if I lost her.”

“Well technically we didn’t find her, she found us-”

“**-HEY **Tae she just yelled at me saying that I’m a pervert-” Seokjin exclaimed.

“-Oppa, he is a pervert!” the girl yelled, moving towards Taehyung while grabbing Y/N free hand to move her away from Seokjin.

Taehyung couldn’t help but chuckle at this current scene.

“**YAH** Taehyung this is not funny, people are staring at me like I am some sleazy dude.”

Taehyung couldn’t help but stifle his laugh. “Sorry hyung… she doesn’t mean it… she isn’t really trying to say you’re a pervert but **_who you are cosplaying as._**”

Seokjin blinked.

** _What?_ **

“She’s been watching a lot of reruns of Inuyasha with me recently… and every time Miroku comes on the screen she yells pervert at him because he tends to act like a womanizer… you know… flirting with every woman... ** _groping their butts.” _ **

Seokjin blinked before looking at the little girl… her face was still glaring at him.

“You don’t deserve Sango,” she defiantly expressed.

“**_Awww…_ **” Y/N accidentally spoke before she realized her error.

“What?!” Seokjin eyes went wide as he choked from his girlfriend’s sudden agreeance. “Babe you aren't supposed to agree with her.”

“Well, technically she is right… Miroku is a bit lecherous and Sango deserves a better man," Y/N pointed out.

Seokjin was dumbfounded. He was being taught a lesson by the 5-year-old. He could actually lose his girlfriend by the way the little witch was prying Y/N away from him. 

_ Calm down Seokjin. _

_You cannot hurt a little kid. _

_That’s child abuse. _

Seokjin muttered, “little brat” under his breath. Y/N chortle at her boyfriend’s annoyed look.

“Jin-ah,” she walked towards him. “Sorry…” she kissed his cheek. “Miroku may not deserve Sango, but Seokjin definitely deserves Y/N… and Y/N hopes she can make it up to Seokjin later.” 

Seokjin mutters something that only Y/N could hear but Taehyung vaguely heard “whipped cream” and something “lacy.”

“Well Jiyoon and I are going to grab some lunch, you guys want to join us?”

“Hmm not yet, we just got here so we're gonna walk around a bit until we decide to grab a bite.”

“Alright, see you guys later. Say bye to Y/N and Seokjin, Jiyoon.”

“Bye pretty lady Y/N!” Jiyoon smiled and waved. Y/N smiled back. When it came for Jiyoon to say bye to Seokjin she stopped smiling and looked at him. “Don’t hurt her... **old man**.”

_ Old man?! _

Seokjin’s ears and face started to turn red.

“You_ little- _”

“-Okay bye Taehyung and Jiyoon!” Y/N quickly grabbed Seokjin’s hand before things went south.

“Can I ‘accidentally’ trip the girl?” Seokjin whispered in Y/N ears as she walked them away from the almost impending doom. He wanted to use his shakujo staff. 

“No! You cannot you dolt!” 

“Did you hear what she called me? ** _Old man?!_ ** Does this handsome face look old to you?!” he yelled out loud.

“Baby don’t get angry by a little girl’s opinion. She’s young and doesn't know much. Heck, she probably thinks I’m old too…”

“She didn’t call you old… she called you_ pretty. _ Either way that little short stuff needs her eyes checked.” He didn’t realize what he said until it was too late… Y/N turned around to look at him…** beaming at him with full flames.**

“What do you mean by that?” she questioned him. “What do you mean she needs to get her eyes checked? Are you saying I am not pretty?”

“No-no-no… jagi… babe… I just meant she has a specific visual deficiency in one of her eyes that's all… only towards males… not females… **she’s sexist!”** Seokjin was rambling… making ** _stupid, stupid,_ ** comments and opinions in which he didn’t mean. Y/N knew it… but she was still annoyed at him and proceeded to walk away. 

“Baby! Babe… Y/N!” Seokjin was singing and shouting towards your disappearing body through the crowds.

** _Shit._ **

_ Look what you did Kim Seokjin. _

Jin finally caught up with you, he saw that you bumped into other people who are also dressed as Inuyasha characters too. Y/N was talking to another Sango cosplayer, discussing their outfit-making while Jin quietly stepped next to her.

“Ahem,” Jin coughed.

“Oh is this your Miroku?” the other Sango cosplayer asked.

“Yeah…** _ this pervert is mine_**,” Y/N noted. Jin’s eyes widen by her remark. Trying to compose himself he smiled back to the other person.

“Hi yes, I am her Miroku. Nice to meet you.” He took out his hand for a shake. “You look lovely as well.”

“Thanks. Your Sango was telling me this is you guy’s first time cosplaying here. How do you feel?”

“It’s fun but there have been moments that have been… can I say… stressful?” Jin nervously spoke.

“Oh did something happen to you?” the girl questioned.

“No… more like what happened to her,” his eyes pointed to the direction of his girlfriend. 

“Ah, you mean stupidity of people and their passive comments or leering eyes?” A voice came from behind them, another cosplayer dressed as Miroku. 

“**Jinyoung**?” Y/N asked as the tall man came into view in front of her. “**OMG,** it’s been forever!” Y/N hugged Jinyoung once she recognized him.

“Hey Y/N, long time no see. Wow, you look ** _beautiful _ **as Sango.”

“Thanks,” Y/N smiled. 

“Oh Jinyoung, this is my boyfriend Seokjin… Seokjin this is Jinyoung, we used to go to school together.”

“Hi,” Seokjin shook Jinyoung’s hand. 

“Another Miroku cosplayer, I didn’t expect a lot of people to dress as Inuyasha characters since the anime was a while ago,” Jinyoung spoke.

“Yeah well Y/N has been watching reruns of the show lately so we figured it would be nice to have some nostalgia for this year’s convention.”

"I guess great minds think alike? I've been rewatching Inuyasha too, Y/N."

“Of course you would... god I forget we liked a lot of the same things back in school,” Y/N nodded. “Are you here by yourself or is _ your Sango _somewhere in the crowd?”

“No, just me and Jackson are chilling around. He didn’t dress up so he’s just his regular self. And I don’t have a _beautiful Sango_ to walk around as luck like your boyfriend.”

Park Jinyoung. Still a charmer after all these years. Y/N couldn’t help but blush from his statement. 

"Well like Seokjin here you definitely look the part of Miroku to the T… you even have that ** _little mini ponytail_ ** like him." 

"Actually that's me being lazy to cut my hair," Jinyoung jokes.

“Whoa, you guys look so perfect. Can I get a photo of the two of you?” a passerby asked them, the man had an SLR camera at the ready to point at them. 

“Uh yeah sure, you don’t mind noona right?”

Y/N shook her head. “Nope, that okay if I took a picture with him, baby?"

"Nope, not a problem," Jin said.

**Lies.**

“Cool, can I have you guys right here next to the window?”

Y/N and Jinyoung followed the cameraman. He took endless shots. A few people saw the photoshoot and joined in… asking Y/N and Jinyoung if they could take some photos of them. **This is the part where Seokjin is getting annoyed. **

Actually, he’s been annoyed ever since he stepped foot at this convention today. He was happy to cosplay with his girlfriend, he had fun, but now he started to notice all the things Y/N had to deal with as a female cosplayer, the looks, the cat-calling, and now his own jealousy of her next to another male cosplayer… someone who was equally if not more handsome than him… and so happened dressed as the equal partner to her cosplay persona. 

It didn’t help as he was staring at his girlfriend and his girlfriend’s old schoolmate posing like two couple models that have been doing this for years… someone grabbed his staff out of his hands.

“Hey! Who the-”

“-Hey let me borrow your staff hyung,” Jungkook came out of nowhere, playing with the staff like he was Donatello from TMNT.

“No! I bought it… you are just going to lose it,” he exclaimed.

“**_Hyunggggg…_ **” Jungkook whined.

“No… why do you need it? You’re not dressed as anyone from Inuyasha.”

“I need it for something. Top secret. Just trust me.”

“No you-”

“-Noona!” Jungkook shouted as Y/N hugged Jinyoung before he left to find Jackson, she came towards the group. “Can I take Jin hyung’s staff for a minute?”

Y/N was preoccupied with sudden Yugyeom’s hug and then his laughter towards Jinyoung as they interacted with each other... not understanding the question asked.

“Hey **Jungkook** what’s up?”

“Noona can I just borrow hyung shakujo staff?”

“Why are you asking me?”

“Jin hyung is being mean right now.”

“I am not you **_little brat_**_._”

“Well I mean we’re going to grab a bite now so let JK use it for the time being. I’m sure he’ll bring it right back soon-”

“-Yes I will! **I promise you noona.**”

“-No you won’t you little-”

“-Kay thanks bye,” as he surprisingly hugged Jin and then Y/N “I’ll give it back to you soon!”

“No you won’t you punk!!” Seokjin yelled as Jungkook scampered off with Yugyeom.

“Jin-ah… relax.” 

This day is not panning well for Seokjin.

“Sorry babe,” Jin sighed. “I’m just tired right now.”

“Let’s eat? Maybe you will feel better after having some food in your stomach.”

Seokjin nodded. Food usually cures Seokjin’s grouchiness. 

\----

Lunchtime subsided Seokjin’s mood… his annoyance and slight jealousy still looming. Though he couldn't shake it off, especially since Y/N kept showing him pictures of her and Jinyoung that the photographer posted on his IG.

“Jin, he said to me and Jinyoung that were should talk to him about modeling. Isn’t that cool?”

“Yeah… yeah…” Seokjin muttered.

Y/N noticed her boyfriend’s posture. It was strange… they’ve been to conventions before but it seemed like today was putting some pressure onto him.

“Babe… you okay?” Y/N took her hand and placed it on top of Jin’s forehead. “Are you not feeling well? We could go home now. I can tell Jungkook to swing by the apartment and drop off your staff.”

“No-no-no… I’m fine.” 

Y/N gentle gave a shoulder massage to Jin. She gave a peck on the back of his head while he grabbed her hand and kissed it to show her reassurance. 

\----

It was at the end of the convention, only 30 minutes left until the main hall and panels were done for the day. Seokjin and Y/N were hitting up a few more booths, Y/N was talking to one of the creators of the booth while Seokjin was a few booths down when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hi,” a lady dressed as Kagome in her school uniform and one as Sango but in her kimono.

“Hi,” Seokjin smiled kindly.

“You look exactly like Miroku, can we get a photo of you with us?”

“Uhh sure why not?” His eyes glanced over to his girlfriend but she was still too preoccupied talking to one of the booth creators. The girls took one of each of themselves with him and the last one was a group photo. It wasn’t like he needed approval from his girlfriend, but how the girls dressed up was a bit “mature" compared to the original anime version of the characters… he didn't want to make it awkward.

“You know… there’s a party after the convention for a bunch of cosplayers… it’s only a couple streets down… you should come.”

“I would have to talk to my girlfriend to see if she wants to go.”

“Aww boo… this Miroku has a girlfriend.”

“Yeah she’s right there,” he pointed to the direction of Y/N is located.

“Well… if you want to drive her home and meet us there that would be fine,” the girl dressed as Kagome slowly placed her fingers on Seokjin’s chest, stepping closer into his personal space... her eyes changing to something that Jin didn’t want to be a part of.

“We can show you a good time,” the other Sango girl whispered close to his ears. “And yes… I said ** _we…_ **”

“Uhh... that is a nice gesture ladies but I have no interest.” Both the girls were shocked that this Miroku was rejecting their threesome offer.

“Well… it seems like your Sango found another cosplayer to have fun with,” the Kagome cosplayer protested. “You sure you don’t want to have fun with us?”

Seokjin look towards his girlfriend and saw Y/N talk to another cosplayer dressed as the beefy and manly Goku… he was a lot taller than Jin and his shoulders and pecs sculpted like a statue. Also… his body was a bit too close to Y/N for Jin’s dislike. And when he saw the guy leaned close… looking like he was going to kiss her he had enough.

“Excuse me ladies,” he broke away from them and stormed over to Y/N.

“Y/N!” he shouted which spooked Y/N and the Goku cosplayer.

“Oh Jin you bought the stuff you wanted from the booth?”

“Yeah and I think we need to go,” he grabbed her elbow aggressively towards him.

“Babe what are you-” Y/N was shocked by Jin’s demeanor.

“-Hey you don’t need to be so harsh to her,” the other man told Seokjin.

“-And you need to stop touching my woman,” he roared.

“**SEOKJIN! **What is going on?!”

“He was touching you, staring at your breasts... grabbing your ear-”

“-He was checking out the necklace and earring I am wearing… you know... the one you bought for me for our anniversary? He wanted to know where he could buy one for ** _his boyfriend._ **”

Seokjin blinked.

_ Boyfriend? _

He looked at the man in front of him… the guy definitely did not look like the stereotypical gay man. “Uhh….” Seokjin gulped. _ Shit I made a mistake. _“I am so sorry for yelling at you dude… Goku man… cosplayer.” 

“It’s okay… I understand that it might’ve been looking awkward from the distance but I was not trying to hit on your girlfriend.”

“Love!” A voice came from behind the group. A man approached the Goku figure and kissed him on the lips.

“I won the raffle! I got a $200 gift card for the two of us to enjoy! Let's buy some soju to celebrate."

**Silence.**

Yep… Seokjin was in ** _deep shit._ **

“Congrats,” Seokjin said. “Hope you guys get to spent it to your whim.”

“Thanks,” the boyfriend of Goku said before noticing Y/N necklace and earrings on her body. “Oh those are pretty, where did you get those? That’s my favorite color.”

**Yep… deep shit.**

“My boyfriend here bought them for me for our last year anniversary, you should ask him where he got it” she pointed at him with a glare in her eyes.

Seokjin told the other couple where he bought it before they walked away from them and towards the convention door exits.

“I’m tired, let’s go home,” Y/N said after a few minutes of quietness. 

“Y/N… baby I am so so-”

“-Let’s go home Seokjin.”

Yep… today is** definitely not** Seokjin’s day.

\---

The elevator ride was quiet. Seokjin kept staring at Y/N, even though she barely gave any recognition of his existence next to her.

_ Yep… she’s still mad. _

“Babe… baby...** jagi…** Y/N,” Seokjin sang as they got out of the elevator. Y/N didn’t budge… still walking away from the tall man.

“I’m sorry. I got jealous,” he spoke, making Y/N halting her movements and turned her body towards him.

“You need to stop doing that Jin… I feel like you don’t trust me.”

“I do… I trust you... I’m just… protective that’s all.” 

Y/N eyes rolled, that answer was not suffice in her eyes.

“Okay_ fine. _ I was jealous because you and the other Miroku looked ** _really good together…_ ** and then when everyone wanted photos of just you two I got angry… because you looked happy with Jinyoung… ** _without me_ ** next to you.”

Y/N face changed to a somber frown, still questioning why he was acting so weird.

“And I got jealous again when I thought that Goku dude was hitting on you. He was like invading your space-”

“-You know I can tell people to back off? I’m not some vegetable just staying there, ripe for the picking.” 

“I know- I know… I… let my jealousy take over… I’m sorry Y/N.” 

Y/N sighed and walked back to Seokjin and cupped his cheeks.

“I love you, you know that right?”

Seokjin nodded his head, still pouting like a baby. Y/N sighed again. She forgets sometimes that amongst Seokjin’s everyday confident and assured personality... he gets insecure at times, specifically with her. He still gets shocked that Y/N agreed to be in a relationship with him… she was way over his league in his opinion. 

“Like you said to me… ** _you’re my one and only...._ ** ” she pecked his pillow lips. “I know you were having a hard time today and you didn’t want to say anything because you saw that I was enjoying the moment, but next time… please tell me? ** _ I can’t always read your mind._ **”

He nodded his head again and kissed her forehead before she pulled away from him.

“I have to admit too…” as Y/N slowly walked away from Jin. “I was ** _slightly annoyed _ **when I saw you talk to the other Sango girl and the one dressed as Kagome in her school girl uniform.”

“**AH HA!** So you were jealous,” Seokjin smirked.

“Okay… fine!** I was jealous**!” Y/N grunted.

“Awww…” he cooed, “You know_ I only love you_.” He ran to give her a back hug, kissing her neck. 

“Well you didn’t stop Miss Grabby-Hands off your body,” she pried herself off of him.

“-I told them I have a girlfriend.”

“-Yeah but you still stood there, you could’ve moved away from them!”

“-Hey I rejected their offer.”

“Wait… what offer?” Y/N questioned with curiosity.

“**NOTHING!! **Ahem... well next time warn me if that person trying to talk to you has different intentions before I look like a complete idiot.”

“I was trying to tell you but your loud-jealous personality breached out like a whale.”

“-I wasn’t-”

“-Yes you were!”

Both shouted and glared at each other before they both looked away. Y/N sighed and walked toward the direction of where the car was parked. It was a long day… sure it was fun but it was tiring, especially since both of them started to get jealous of the other.

“Hey baby,”

“What?” she snapped.

**“I love you.”**

“Hmm,” her lips pursed.

Seokjin instantly grabbed her elbow to move her closer to him. His face moved fast and his lips caught hers the moment she turned her body towards him.

** _A kiss._ **

It usually becomes the solution when they argue with each other. Also the side part of making each other jealous might have been a factor too. 

Eyes closed, Y/N wrapped her arms around Seokjin’s neck, pushing herself close to his body while Jin’s arms clasp together around her waist. This was their comfort area… ** _their space _ ** where no one can intervene… ** _ just the two of them._ ** Eventually, the kiss goes deeper, pulling out a moan between both of them. Seokjin slowly moves them right behind a concrete post, pushing Y/N onto it. Y/N hands start to glide into Seokjin’s hair, signaling to him she was loving this and Seokjin’s hands start to wander down and grab a handful of her butt. **Yep… they made up within the moment.**

“Jin-” she moaned. “We should probably stop and get in the car.”

“MMhhmm,” he groaned, “just 5 minutes.” He started to move his lips down her neck, gently biting her skin.

**"_Babe…_ ** someone is going to see us.”

“But I wanna kiss you right now,” he whined.

“You can kiss me ** _and more_ ** when we get back.”

Seokjin stopped kissing her exposed neck and looked back at her. _ “ _ ** _More?_ ** _ ” _his eyes twinkled.

“Yes…” she moved her face next to his ear. “I’ll let you do that one thing...” she slowly whispered as she made circles with her fingers behind his shoulders.

“_The package _arrived last night,” she said.

Jin was now in a frenzy.

“**Fuck yes!**” 

She giggled before Seokjin swooped down and gave her one last kiss. He tapped the back of one of her thighs, informing her to jump on him. He carried her to the car… luckily they were only a few yards down. He placed her on the trunk while he searched for the car keys in his pocket, while Y/N started to move her hands around his chest and kissed his cheek while whispering in his ears of all the things she wanted him to do.

“Okay you really need to stop with_ the dirty talk _ or ** _I will take you now_**.” He sternly spoke as he separated from her to pat himself down to find the keys. 

“I thought you love me talking to you like that?”

“I do baby but you are really making it difficult for me to find my keys much less keep it in my pants… ** _god _ **you are so hot in this outfit.”

“Oh is Miroku a bit **_hot and bothered_** by me… Miss Sango?”

“Yes and Miroku would love nothing more than wreck Sango’s body and keep showing her how much she means to him till the next morning.”

“Really?...** _ then prove it_**,” she whispered loudly enough he could hear from his distance.

It was then Seokjin’s eyes met Y/N’s… both showing intense cravings for the other. It wasn’t for Y/N showing herself biting her bottom lip to him that he lost control of his will power.

“**Fuck it**, I’m having you now… **in the car**.” Thank god he found his key fob. 

Luckily Seokjin’s car was tinted so it was difficult to see through the windows and back seats. Seokjin opened the car door, hands already wandering all over Y/N body as he was about to guide her inside the vehicle when a voice came up behind them.

“**PERVERT!**” she screamed.

_ The fuck? _

“**JIYOON!** What did I tell you about running away from me!”

“Oppa!! Miroku is hurting Sango.” Jiyoon pointed at the couple.

Taehyung ran up to the vehicle right on time to see Seokjin’s hands-on Y/N’s covered butt and cupping her bra and Seokjin’s robe was halfway open, showing part of his chest and shoulders.

“**AHH!**” Y/N screamed, trying to cover up the scene.

“Guys, what the hell?! Seriously… at a parking lot garage?” Taehyung spoke as he covered Jiyoon’s eyes and turned her away from the promiscuous position Seokjin and Y/N were in. 

Seokjin coughed, his face turned bright pink. “Sorry, we didn’t know anyone was here much less heard anyone nearby.”

“Yeah probably because you guys were busy sucking each other’s faces off to hear any sound.”

“Sorry, Taehyungie...” Y/N apologized. 

“Jiyoon… time to go home, our car is located on the other side.” Taehyung pulled Jiyoon to the direction of their car. “You guys aren’t in high school anymore… go back to your apartment to do this.”

“Bye Y/N unnie! Bye**_ old man!”_**

**“OLD MAN?! LISTEN HERE-”**

Y/N grabbed Seokjin’s face and kissed him before he said something he would regret later.

“You did not just kiss me to shut me up.”

“Um I am pretty sure you did the same to me just 5 minutes ago,” Y/N declared.

Seokjin squinted his eyes before he agreed to her comment. “Okay fine. Let’s get out of here.”

Jin took the driver seat while Y/N sat on the passenger side.

“Today was fun, yeah Jin?”

“Yeah… fun that I’m grateful that it’s a once a year thing.”

\----

**Author's Note:**

> It was fun writing this. 😁 I hope you guys enjoy it! I hope to write more one-shots/drabbles in the future, feel free to ask me. I have another series in mind that I will start posting next month that would be about a GOT7 member.


End file.
